Delirios rosáceos
by ApocalypticWorld
Summary: La isla Momoiro era para Sanji el perfecto sinónimo a Infierno. Sin embargo, nunca creyó que pudiera existir algo peor en aquella isla. Algo que también haría peligrar su integridad sexual./ One-Shot dedicado a Myrcur. ¡Felicidades guapa!


¡Hey!

Bueeeno, aquí está mi súper regalo atrasado de cumpleaños para **Myrcur** ^.^ Pues nada, que ya sabes que soy un desastre y todo eso. Me hubiera encantado publicarlo el mismo día que tu cumple pero mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones anticipadas ¬¬ En fin, disfrútalo guapa!

**Disclaimer**: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, me limito a introducirlos en mis conspiraciones mentales y a plasmar en letras el estrambótico resultado de esta curiosa mezcla.

* * *

**Delirios rosáceos**

Una cálida presencia, de abundante pelo y aroma agradable, se acurrucó junto a su pálida mejilla, provocando así que el rubio ronroneara y se volviera en busca de aquel reconfortante contacto. Atrapó al pequeño animal, estando aún en sueños, y le acarició el pelaje a la par que su cuerpo temblaba y su boca emitía palabras ininteligibles. El joven lo abrazaba con vehemencia, como si no hubiera mañana, disfrutando de su tan apacible ensoñación.

El crujido que emitió una pequeña rama al ser pisada alertó a la tupida ardilla, que de un salto se separó del rubio y desapareció por donde había venido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el —hasta el momento dormido— joven se despojó de los brazos de Morfeo y se incorporó en busca de aquella presencia peluda.

—¡Nami-swan!¡No te vayas! ¡NOOO! ¡NAMI-SWAAAANN! —gritó el rubio aún con los ojos cerrados.

Sin embargo, su instinto de supervivencia le obligó a despejarse por completo al oír de nuevo otro chasquido proveniente de una de las secas ramas que poblaban el suelo del bosque.

Abrió ambos ojos con sobresalto y con una agilidad felina esquivó la feroz arremetida de Caroline, la dueña y señora de todas y cada una de sus más recientes pesadillas. La _mujer_, de pelo rojizo y gafas estrambóticas le sonreía triunfal desde su posición elevada—teniendo en cuenta que el rubio se encontraba sentado—, ofreciéndole así un primer plano de sus atléticas y peludas piernas.

Sanji observó con recelo a la reina sustituta de aquel detestable reino al que había ido a parar y se levantó, dispuesto a darse a la fuga en cualquier momento. Momento que no se hizo de esperar.

—¡Candies! ¡He encontrado a Sanji-kun! — manifestó la pelirroja con orgullo.

Sanji tragó duro. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa:

Avalancha.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, el rubio giró sobre sus talones y desapareció entre la rosada espesura del bosque dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí.

Corría como alma que lleva el diablo, desesperado por volver a perderlos de vista. Porque sí, se negaba a tratarlas o nombrarlas como si realmente fueran mujeres. No importaba los zapatos que usaran, los peinados que se hicieran o la ropa que vistieran, seguían siendo hombres. O ni eso, porque la resistencia y rapidez que poseían estaban muy lejos de parecerse a las capacidades físicas humanas.

Siguió corriendo sin detenerse, aun así seguía oyendo sus desesperantes y agotadoras voces.

—¡Sanji-kun! ¡No te escapes Sanji-kun!

—¡Te atraparemos Sanji-kun! ¡Te atraparemos y te convertirás en una de nosotras!

—¡Oh, Sanji-kun no huyas! ¡Quiero que me hagas sentir mujer!

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sanji frenó su carrera en seco y por poco se desmaya por la conmoción.

—¡TÚ NO ERES UNA MUJER! —gritó el rubio desesperado e irritado.

Y cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire continuó su carrera antes de poder ser atrapado por uno de aquellos _okamas_ que le perseguían día y noche, y noche y día.

* * *

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y hundió sus delgados dedos entre sus hebras rubias. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire tratando de regular los interminables jadeos que le acechaban. Llevaba horas corriendo, exactamente cuántas no lo sabía, pero necesitaba parar a reposar un momento si no quería morir por asfixia.

Se recostó en el tronco de un árbol y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo de aquel insólito bosque. Observó a su alrededor pero a los dos segundos cerró ambos ojos con fuerza. No podía ser, esto no podía estar pasándole a él, a todo un _gentelman_. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal atrocidad? Se estiró los pelos frustrado y alzó la vista al cielo en busca de algún pequeño signo reconfortante, pero todo lo que vio fue una enorme nube rosa. Un momento, ¿rosa? ¡¿Es que en aquél lugar hasta las nubes tenían que ser rosas?! Maldijo una y otra vez, estirándose de los pelos —nuevamente— y pensando en cierto reno amante de los dulces. ¿Una isla? ¡Y una mierda una isla! ¡Más bien le habían sumergido en un gigantesco algodón de azúcar!

Gruñó por lo bajo y golpeó el tronco del árbol con su cabeza, activando así cierto mecanismo hasta el momento desconocido. Sin tener apenas tiempo de parpadear, el suelo en el que se encontraba sentado desapareció bajo sus pies y se vio cayendo en un abismo cuyo fondo se le hacía imposible aventurar.

El golpe recibido en la caída fue lo único que le hizo reaccionar y entonces sí fue consciente de la situación. Acababa de ser tragado por la misma tierra. Al parecer el cielo había escuchado sus más desesperadas plegarias y había decidido darle una pequeña tregua.

Se levantó algo descolocado y adolorido y examinó el lugar en el que se encontraba. Alzó la vista, justo para poder ver como el oscuro conducto por el que había caído se sumía en la más profunda oscuridad y todo rastro de luz desaparecía. Con una mueca de impasibilidad, el rubio atrapó un cigarrillo entre sus labios y lo prendió, aprovechando así la tenue luz que emitía el mechero para analizar con mayor detenimiento aquel extraño espacio.

Se acercó a una de las paredes más cercanas y acarició la rugosa superficie de ésta. Era piedra, piedra maciza que le arropaba tanto por los lados como por encima. Se encontraba en una cavidad subterránea que además parecía formar parte de una especie de laberinto de túneles y cuevas. Dio una profunda calada a su cigarro y se aventuró a explorar aquel recóndito lugar.

Sus pasos resonaban en forma de eco por las paredes que le envolvían y la luz que desprendía su encendedor ocasionaba sombras de aspectos bastante sobrecogedores. Pensó en Usopp y en Chopper, que probablemente ya hubieran salido por patas ante la situación. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga ante tal mención. Los echaba de menos, no solo a Nami y a Robin, a todos, a todos aquellos besugos que tenía como nakamas y por los que daría su vida sin pensárselo dos veces. Dio otra calada y sonrió con amargura. Necesitaba hacerse fuerte, por ellos, por su sueño y para impresionar a sus queridas Nami y Robin, claro está.

Repentinamente sus ojos se tornaron corazones y empezó a danzar en círculos pensando en sus dos nakamas. Estaba tan sumido en sus divagaciones que no fue consciente del ejército de pequeños animalillos que le rodeaban hasta que una bellota le golpeó con fuerza en plena frente.

—¡Pero qué diablos…!

Las palabras murieron en el aire en cuanto se vio rodeado por ardillas, camaleones, pájaros y koalas armados con metralletas hechas a su escala que le apuntaban con hostilidad.

—¡Quieto o disparo! —habló una voz grave.

Sanji parpadeó incrédulo. Una mofeta le estaba dando órdenes. Definitivamente el golpe de la caída le había afectado a la cabeza.

—¿Qué no me has oído? ¡Manos arriba! —rugió de nuevo la mofeta.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

Con lentitud y cierta prudencia, el rubio alzó ambas manos aun sin soltar el encendedor, provocando que se le iluminara el rostro.

Un grito general, profundo y prácticamente de ultratumba inundó el ambiente. Los ojos de todos los animales empezaron a centellear y roncos y obscenos cuchicheos sobre su persona no se hicieron esperar.

—Es un hombre—dijo una voz grave.

—Y es hermoso—reafirmó otra todavía más gutural.

—Mm…fíjate qué cejas más peculiares…me pregunto si tendrá otras curiosidades ocultas…ya sabes…bajo la ropa—le susurró la mofeta al hurón.

—Frena el carro, Manola. Él no es para ti. Apestas.

"¿Manola? ¿El hurón la había llamado Manola? ¿Acaso aquella mofeta era una hembra?"

Sanji hizo un barrido visual de todos sus _espectadores. _No se parecían en nada a los animales que había visto hasta ahora en la isla. Todos aquellos con los que se había topado eran, bueno, ¿cómo decirlo? Animales_ okama. _Eran todos machos que poseían labios misteriosamente rojizos y abultados y cuyas pestañas alcanzaban longitudes estratosféricas. Sin embargo, aquellos que le rodeaban en aquel mismo instante tenían un tamaño algo más reducido, además poseían más pelaje del habitual, muchos más bigotes que las especies comunes y sus dentaduras estaban escalofriantemente afiladas. No, era imposible que fueran hembras, ¿verdad?

—¡Suficiente! —bramó una voz ruda, acabando así con todos los murmullos.

El cocinero salió de sus cavilaciones y observó al responsable del actual silencio reinante. Un suricata, con una rama cargada a la espalda y una pipa cuyo humo se alzaba hasta el techo de la cueva, se abrió paso entre la multitud.

—¡Discúlpenos jefa! —habló la multitud al unísono haciendo una reverencia.

"Jefa. Aquellos bichos la habían llamado jefa."

Sanji tragó saliva y empalideció al instante. No podía ser, esto no podía estar pasando. Era imposible, nunca se hubiera planteado que hubiera un lugar peor que la superficie de aquella horrible isla, pero al parecer lo había. Cerró ambos puños con fuerza y repasó mentalmente su lista de divinidades. Rezaría. Le rezaría hasta al mismo diablo para que eso no fuera cierto, para que todo fuera una más de las muchas pesadillas que tenía a diario. Pero no funcionaría, no era capaz de recordar ninguna divinidad femenina. ¿Qué clase de _gentelman_ no recordaba ninguna divinidad femenina? Tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Dónde estaban las mujeres en aquella isla? ¿Acaso no había siquiera un ejemplar femenino mínimamente normal?

—Entonces…—habló de nuevo el suricata— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, macizo? —finalizó lanzándole un beso y guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Q-Quién…sois? —tartamudeó el rubio conmocionado.

—¿Para ti? —dijo el suricata llevándose el índice al hocico—. Quien tú quieras, cariño.

—V-Vosotros no sois o-okamas…

—No, porque somos todas hembras. Pero eso no importa, bombón. Esta noche seremos todas tuyas—finalizó dando una larga calada a su pipa y exhalando el humo en dirección al rubio.

El poco temple que le quedaba y que tan esmeradamente se había esforzado en mantener se desplomó al instante. Maldijo una y otra vez el haber deseado salir del infierno okama. Esto era peor, endiabladamente peor. No podría volver a ver un animal hembra de la misma manera en lo que le quedaba de vida. Gracias a Dios Chopper era un reno y no una rena.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, lanzó el encendedor a un rincón despejado de la cueva y aprovechó la distracción para echar a correr. Quería salir de allí, necesitaba salir de allí o moriría por trauma cerebral. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Con lo que él amaba a las mujeres, ¿¡cómo diablos le enviaban a una isla dónde no había ni una sola!?

Apretó aún más el paso al sentir al pequeño ejército a sus espaldas. Se le estaban echando encima. ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Iba a ser violado por una multitud de pequeños mamíferos y animales! ¿¡POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE PASARLE ESTO A ÉL!?

Estaba tan sumido en sus penas que no fue consciente del claro luminoso que se abría paso ante él. En cuanto reaccionó ya se encontraba fuera de la cueva, en una despejada plana de la isla que no había visto hasta el momento. Se volvió hacia la cueva para cerciorarse de que no le seguían. Lo único que vio fue a todos los animales apiñados en la entrada, evitando entrar en contacto con la luz solar y observándole con tristeza y amargura. Quiso llorar de felicidad. Nunca había pasado tanto miedo en toda su vida.

A su derecha se removió un pequeño arbusto—cómo no—rosado, y de él apareció Caroline. Fue tanta su alegría al ver al okama que en un impulso se lanzó sobre él abrazándole como un niño a su madre tras una pesadilla.

—Oh, Sanji-kun, sabía que en el fondo estabas loco por mí—le dijo melosa.

Aquella frase hizo reaccionar a Sanji que abrió los ojos como platos y se liberó del abrazo a la par que lanzaba una secuencia de patadas hacia la pelirroja.

—¡Serás cabrón! ¡No te restriegues en mí, maldito! —rugió el Mugiwara empezando una interminable lucha con la reina sustituta de Kamabakka.

* * *

**N.A.:** He aquí mi primer One-Shot con Sanji y sus queridos okamas como protagonistas xDD.

Podéis dejar reviews que no muerdo (?), no muy fuerte al menos (xD). Se aceptan críticas constructivas, destructivas y cualquier tipo de paranoia que se os pase por la cabeza y queráis compartir con una servidora ;)

¡Gracias por leer!

Besos metaleros\m/


End file.
